


Five People Jared Never Expected to Wind Up In Bed With

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Series: Fives [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Things, First Time, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading with the big one: Jensen, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Jared Never Expected to Wind Up In Bed With

  
**-i-**   


Leading with the big one: Jensen, of course. Because it didn't matter that every nerve in Jared's body stood up and took notice of Jen right from the first, "Hey, how're you doing," between the whole working together thing and the girlfriends and hell, the whole being pretty damn sure Jensen was as straight as they came, even if Jared wasn't, Jared's mama was an English teacher and he knew all about hubris and why you didn't tempt fate, even if it did involve a mouth that was fucking well _made_ to suck cock.

They had a pilot that got picked up and then a show that held its own and a friendship that made eighteen-hour days almost fly by. Jared wasn't about to risk all that just to get off. What made the whole thing even more surprising was that it _didn't_ happen just because of too much stress and too much to drink. Jared still wasn't sure exactly how they ended up in his apartment, stone-cold sober, actually making a damned _list_ of all the reasons why they shouldn't start fucking, but he generally blamed it on Jensen's over-developed sense of responsibility. Jensen usually flipped him off about that, but seriously, the guy worried way too much about stuff sometimes.

It made a difference, though, putting everything in writing. Jared thought he might have it framed for their first anniversary, because it was the only reason he was sure they'd have one. Every single fight they had, one or the other of them could answer from that list, and so far, there hadn't been any reason to stop.

 

  
**-ii-**   


Jeff, now... that was a whole other level of unexpected. Not that Jared was technically in _bed_ with Jeff, but he figured that sitting in a crappy hotel armchair with his jeans shoved down around his hips and his hand on his dick while Jeff had Jensen sprawled out bare-assed across his lap counted as the same thing. And even if Jared was on the other side of the room from the two on the bed, he was nowhere near alone, because Jensen hadn't taken his eyes off Jared since he'd kissed Jared hard and then backed toward Jeff, shucking off jeans and t-shirt and boxers step by step.

Jensen let Jared see everything, and Jared's dick was painfully sure there hadn't ever been anything hotter than watching Jensen lift his ass for Jeff's hand, seeing his eyes go wide and unfocused, almost drugged from the endorphins Jared knew were sparking through his blood. In between slaps, Jeff was letting Jensen move, letting Jen grind down into his lap while Jeff ran his hand over the skin he'd just reddened, but then he was bending low and growling softly and Jensen stilled. Jared matched him, only stroking when Jen was allowed to move, not even touching himself otherwise.

Jeff muttered, "Jesus, you two are going to fucking kill me," but he didn't change what he was doing, not until Jensen's breaths sounded more like sobs and Jared was moaning helplessly.

 

  
**-iii-**   


Okay, the whole thing with Tommy and Mike was stupid. It was just a dare--Jared freely admitted he'd had too much to drink, and Rosenbaum getting up close and personal with a fifth of mescal was a bad bad thing any day. Nothing happened--at least between Jared and anyone else; he wasn't really thinking about what was going on over on the other side of that California king, but honestly, who knew Tommy could growl like that, _or_ that Mike apparently got off on it?

What really surprised Jared was that Jensen accepted his explanation with nothing more than a shrug. Really accepted it, not stored it away for the next fight, or played stupid games with it. Jared just told him, a little shame-facedly, that nothing had happened and Jensen said okay, and Jared really needed to not fuck this thing up.

 

  
**-iv-**   


What Jared needed and what Jared should do came in a distant second to what Chad wanted, like it always had. That wasn't really fair, because Jared couldn't honestly blame this one on Chad.

Well, not entirely.

He could blame him some, and Chad didn't bitch about that, but when you came right down to it, nobody was twisting Jared's arm. It was a stupid network schmoozing party and Chad was fucked up and Jared wasn't far behind, but that still wasn't an excuse.

In a lot of ways, Jared thought he owed Chad an apology, too. Nothing like what he owed Jensen, but it was still pretty damn rude to fuck your best friend just because you were freaked about everything going so perfectly you knew you were going to screw it up and you couldn't stand the suspense for another second. So. Not really Chad's fault, even if the fucking _was_ his idea in the first place.

The thing about Chad was that he knew when he was doing something unforgivable, but he couldn't ever stop himself. He almost never apologized, but he'd go out of his way to make amends, while pretending to not give a shit. Sometimes it worked and sometimes he just made things worse. That was when things could get ugly and Jared got calls to come deal with the aftermath. Except this time, it was Jared doing the unforgivable and he knew as soon as he got back on-set that Jensen had seen it all go down.

There wasn't any kind of scene or anything, just the look in Jensen's eyes and as soon as Kim called a break, Jared got himself to Jensen's apartment to collect his stuff. He left his key next to the TV and tried to remember that he was only ordering for one when he called for take-out at the end of the day.

 

  
**-v-**   


There wasn't really much Jared could do. He apologized as best he could to Jensen, and then just tried to make himself disappear whenever they didn't need him for anything on set. Jensen was coolly professional when they were working and freezingly distant when they weren't.

Jeff was back for his second guest shot three weeks into the mess Jared created, and he just smacked the back of Jared's head before heading off to find Jensen. Jared tried not to think about it, but Jen and Jeff had had something going right from the start and Jared ended up jerking off in the shower, remembering the low, raw noises Jensen made before Jeff finally let him come.

Sandy was so furious that she flew up to Vancouver to bitch him out in person. He tried to explain, but all his excuses sounded even more pathetic out loud. The only time she gave him any credit for brains at all was when he could tell her that yes, he'd used a condom. Of course, what she really said was that she was happy she didn't have to cut his dick off for being a total moron. Having her around was loud and exhausting, but oddly comforting. She wouldn't bother if she didn't care.

She could only stay a couple of days, which was good, because there were only so many times Jared could deal with being insulted, even if he was doing it himself, too. On the last night, she let him order in ribs and brisket and deep-fried corn on the cob and ate almost as much as he did. They spent the night on the couch, and she didn't call him dumb, not even once, just stroked his hair and watched old Longhorns games on ESPNClassic with him. After she was gone, his ears sort of rang from the sudden drop in decibel levels and life went back to eighteen-hour days, six and sometimes seven days a week as they tried to stay ahead of the curve, and Jared let it be known he was okay with doing whatever promo they wanted to schedule for him on the odd off-day.

Chad didn't even pretend not to be calling more often than usual, and Jared thought he'd sicced Tommy on him, too, but other than that, it was just Jared and Sadie and Harley until the night Jared came back from a run and found Jensen leaning against his kitchen counter, the keys to Jared's apartment swinging from his fingers.

And maybe he was a little off-base, because, yeah, he really did fuck up, but the way Jensen was looking at him was starting to piss Jared off. He got that Jensen thought he was lower than dirt, he'd have to be blind to have missed that, but he wasn't sure where Jensen got off thinking he could run his eyes over Jared like he was nothing more than his own personal fuck-toy.

One quiet calm part of his brain tried to tell him that it was nothing, not a big deal, just get the keys Jensen was returning and say good-bye, but the rest of him was narrowing his eyes and returning the look, answering the challenge. He was hard before Jensen even got across the room, but so was Jensen and then there was nothing in Jared's brain but the screaming need to get his hands, his mouth on Jensen's skin.

Jensen tasted of bourbon and the really good weed Mike always seemed to have, but when he bit down hard on Jared's lip, everything was covered by the sharp metallic flavor of Jared's own blood. It was ugly and nasty and hotter than hell, and then he was flat on his back on the floor and Jensen was fucking himself on Jared's dick, nothing but spit and pre-come and he wouldn't let Jared stretch him, just kept rocking down in sharp, angry bursts and Jared should stop him, needed to stop him, but Jensen only slapped his hands away and he was hot and, _God_, so fucking tight around Jared, jerking himself with the same furious rhythm and Jared couldn't do anything but slam up into him and come.

Jensen finished himself off before Jared could even see straight, come splattering hot and wet across Jared's belly and chest and then, just as quickly, he was gone, leaving Jared cold and shaking on the floor of his living room, so fucking angry at everything and everyone that he wanted to punch a wall.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go; it wasn't anything Jared ever thought could happen, and he couldn't think of a single way to make it better. He pulled himself off the floor and through the shower and then he lay down to wait for the next day to start.

***  
***

Plus a little bit more in [_Five People Jensen Never Expected to Wind Up In Bed With_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114095)


End file.
